Dart a Glance at Death
Dart a Glance at Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-eighth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Misty Isle district of Aurelia. Plot Following Dylan Hunter's arrest, the team investigated the island further and were told by Chief Aleiso that a body had been discovered. After searching the garden where the murder took place, they found the body of explorer Pippa Carracolo with a poisoned dart in her neck. The player and Lydia investigated and found sufficient evidence to suspect Gina Ashridge's brother, island local Austin Ashridge, priest Xavier Regerton and herbalist Caitlin Panabaker before hearing word that Xavier was claiming he was able to revive Pippa. After confronting Xavier about his wild claims, the detectives went on to suspect ship captain Gregory Windraker and scientist Rita Reinguard before Austin entered the station with a gun, threatening to shoot them as revenge for the team arresting his sister. They later found his firearm following his flight from the station and then went to put together the clues to arrest the killer, who was revealed to be herbalist Caitlin Panabaker. Caitlin confessed to the crime, insisting that she was doing the right thing. Caitlin explained that she was tired of explorers and treasure hunters bringing chaos to the island and disturbing her life so she decided to deal with it. Caitlin prepared a poisoned dart and targeted a random explorer in hopes of sending a threat to all the others. Caitlin recounted how she aimed at Pippa and fired the dart into her neck quickly, killing her almost instantly. In court, she was sentenced to 25 years in prison for the murder by Judge Rodriguez. After the trial, Xavier approached the team. A worried Xavier confessed he'd seen a suspicious looking man at the end of his church, staring at him. Scared, Xavier asked the team to assist him in figuring out the problem. After searching the church, Lydia and the player discovered Dylan Hunter's fingerprints, meaning that Dylan had been in the church recently. Confused due to the fact that Dylan was supposed to be in jail, the pair were soon confronted by Florence who told them that Dylan had escaped his cell. Meanwhile, Silvano seemed upset for an unknown reason. After speaking to the player, he confessed that it'd been years since he'd since his sister, Katrina Macerno, due to his mother kicking him out at a young age because of his sexuality. The pair soon hatched an idea to sneak a phone to Katrina so Silvano could contact her. Eventually, Silvano received a call from his little sister who was ecstatic to speak to him. Silvano then tearfully thanked the player for reuniting him with his sister. Finally, Florence informed the team that they needed to keep an eye out for Dylan along with the alarming amount of explorers arriving on the island before things turned from bad to worse. Summary Victim *'Pippa Carracolo' (found with a poisoned dart in her neck) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Dart' Killer *'Caitlin Panabaker' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows gardening *The suspect drinks mint tea *The suspect plays dominoes Appearance *The suspect has rashes Profile *The suspect knows gardening *The suspect plays dominoes *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect has rashes Profile *The suspect knows gardening *The suspect plays dominoes *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect has rashes Profile *The suspect drinks mint tea *The suspect plays dominoes *The suspect knows gardening Profile *The suspect knows gardening *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect has rashes Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows gardening. *The killer plays dominoes. *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer has rashes. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Local Garden. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Flower Pots, Dirt Mound) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Business Card; New Crime Scene: Herbal Shop) *Investigate Herbal Shop. (Clues: Locket, Broken Object, Herb Bottle) *Examine Locket. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Austin Ashridge) *Ask Austin about the murder. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Rosary; New Suspect: Xavier Regerton) *Question Xavier about Pippa’s death. *Examine Herb Bottle. (Result: Employee Badge; New Suspect: Caitlin Panabaker) *Ask if Caitlin saw anything. *Examine Flower Pots. (Result: Poisoned Dart) *Analyze Poisoned Dart. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows gardening) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays dominoes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Xavier about claiming he can revive Pippa. (Attribute: Xavier knows gardening and plays dominoes; New Crime Scene: Local Church) *Investigate Local Church. (Clues: Suggestions Box, Black Bag) *Examine Suggestions Box. (Result: Folded Paper) *Confront Caitlin about suggesting deporting Pippa from the island. (Attribute: Caitlin knows gardening and plays dominoes) *Examine Black Bag. (Result: Domino) *Analyze Domino. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea; Attribute: Caitlin drinks mint tea, Xavier drinks mint tea; New Crime Scene: Herbal Counter) *Investigate Herbal Counter. (Clues: Trash Can, Ripped Paper) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Compass) *Examine Compass. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Gregory Windraker) *Question Gregory about Pippa’s death. (Attribute: Gregory drinks mint tea) *Examine Ripped Pieces. (Result: Periodic Table Sheet; New Suspect: Rita Reinguard) *Ask Rita why she’s in Misty Isle. (Attribute: Rita knows gardening and drinks mint tea) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Church Pews. (Clues: Tote Bag, Flower Bouquet, Broken Frame) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Gun) *Confront Austin about threatening the police with a gun. (Attribute: Austin knows gardening, plays dominoes and drinks mint tea, Caitlin drinks mint tea) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Romantic Note) *Examine Romantic Note. (Result: Signature) *Question Gregory about his relationship with Pippa. (Attribute: Gregory knows gardening and plays dominoes) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: University Photo) *Speak to Rita about her friendship with the victim. *Investigate Vegetable Patch. (Clues: Shovel, Blowpipe) *Examine Shovel. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has rashes) *Examine Blowpipe. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Believe or Not… (4/6). (1 star) To Believe or Not... (4/6) *Ask Silvano why he’s upset. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Local Garden. (Clue: Gardening Equipment) *Examine Gardening Equipment. (Result: Flip Phone) *Examine Flip Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Sneak the phone to Katrina. (Reward: Camouflage Makeup) *Ask Xavier why he’s worried. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Local Church. (Clue: Pamphlet) *Examine Pamphlet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Dylan’s Fingerprints) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “dart a glance at someone or something” meaning to look at someone or something quickly. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Misty Isle